


Crimson Betrayal

by DontRememberMe



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Car Accidents, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Bella, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Jacob finds out about Edward and Bellas engagement and something inside him SNAPS.What happens when the protective Brother figure she's always come to love and adore vanishes and gets replaced by something much darker and primal?...There's no limits... Nothing to hold him back when he's got her all alone. And he wants to claim what he thinks belongs to him...





	1. Internal Breaking.

"Jacob?" She called, looking around in the dark for any signs of her friend.

Friend. That was all that he would be to her. Nothing more, nothing less.

"In here Bella!" He called back from the garage.

They spent most of their time there when Bella was over on Quiltele territory, she would always sit and help him with his bike or something like that. Needless to say, Edward was always strained when she crossed the invisible treaty line. He couldn't cross it, whatever the situation. He knew he could protect her and such, but that doesn't mean that he should be any less concerned. it was Jacob Black after all. He was always so unpredictable.

"Hey Jake" Said Bella, a smile on her lips

She was always so happy to see Jacob.

"Hey Bella" He said, his teeth shining

He stood up from his work and jogged to Bella, happy to see her. She had been busy the last few weeks and was unable to come over to their land. He gave her a tight hug, he was more than happy to see the she was still human. He cherished their embrace, knowing it would end soon. He took in her honey scent and her warmth as he listened to her beating heart, knowing it's beasts were numbered by only a matter of time. He clenched his jaw as she pulled away, saddened that he couldn't take in more of her scent. He shook it off and smiled at her, trying to hide his internal pain.

"Jake..." Bella started. putting an arm out to him and clutching his bicep.

She could always tell when something was wrong.

"Bella, please. I don't want... Or need your pity..." He said, gently taking her hand off of him, trying to show a smile

It came out more broken than genuine.

"Jacob, I know I'm hurting you. It's killing me. But... You have to understand... Please..." She said in a soft tone, reaching for him once more "Is there anything I can do?..."

Jacob stared into her eyes, not removing her hand a second time. Her face looked pained. He thought that he was the only one suffering through this whole thing, she should be the happiest. After all, she was getting what she wanted. Everybody got what they wanted except for Jacob.

"Bella, you can't do anything for me... You know what I want..." He answered

They both looked down, unsure of what to say. Bella wanted him to be fine. Okay. He was hurting and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt like she owed him, after all, he was there for her when she needed someone the most when Edward left her for dead.

It was only when looking down, he seen a glimpse of a shine coming from Bellas hand, but it wasn't coming from her Grandmothers ring on her index finger. It was coming from her actual ring finger. He had never seen her engagement ring before. It made his blood boil.

"What do you get? Nothing. Not a damn thing. After everything I did for her, she still chooses him. that bloodsucker..." Jacob thought, his internal thinking only made him angrier and in more pain. He couldn't stop it. "...That fucking monster is taking the only thing I care about like it's nothing. She loves him, but I'll make her see the better alternative she could have. No. That she will have. That will show the both of them. I can consider this as my payment for saving her. for caring for her after he left. He's not the only one that can claim others..."

Something snapped inside of Jacob, and it was dangerous. Every impulse he had, he went with. The protector in him had vanished.


	2. Taken.

Jacob lifted his head and stared at Bella with cold eyes.

"Time to get what I want" He thought as a twisted smile spread across his lips

He roughly lifted Bellas face to him by her chin, Bella was taken by surprise. She flinched and pushed herself away.

"I don't think so Bella, your not getting away that easily" He said, his voice cold.

He grabbed her arm with great force and pulled her closer to him, hurting her.

"Jacob!" She shouted

"Yes?" He answered mockingly, taking her other arm

"Let go of me!"

"But I thought you asked me if there was anything you can do for me" He started with the same mocking tone "I thought about it, and guess what? There is"

He pushed her to the garage wall, metal tools crashing to the floor. she had her back to him as hot tears streamed down her face. She knew what he wanted from her.

"Jacob. Please. Don't do this." She pleaded

He smirked at her plea. He was getting what he wanted regardless of what she said. He waited too long for this moment.

He ran his hands up her shirt from behind, fondling her breasts. She couldn't help but let out another sob.

"Edward!" She called out of habit

He couldn't save her now. No one could. Edward couldn't cross the invisible barrier and Alice was blinded by the wolves. How are the other pack members not hearing her?

Jake clenched his jaw as she called for her Lover, he grabbed her long brown hair as he made her look at him.

"He can't get to you Bella, your on my land. Voluntarily. This was your choice" He smirked as he pushed her on the wall again so that her back was to him once more

This couldn't be happening. The Jacob she knew so well was gone.

He placed his hands back up her shirt, this time, slipping under her bra to feel every part of her chest. She closed her eyes tight, more tears breaking free. He removed his hands and ripped her shirt off her body.

"Jacob!" She screamed through sobs "Please! Don't! This isn't you! She cried against the wall, shaking her head and making an attempt to cover up her exposed chest. He tore her hands away from herself to take in the sight that was only meant for her fiance. He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her bare back.

"Wow Bella, you don't leave much to the imagination do you?" He said, another twisted smile covering his lips

He turned her around to face him, he stared at her breasts.

Exposed. She was exposed.

She looked away, not wanting to see his face. Surely enough, he made her. Her defeated brown eyes stared to his. His eyes were black... Full of greed and selfishness. Not a hint of shame or regret. He was loving every moment of this.

This wasn't Jacob anymore.

He bit his lower lip again, staring at her form. He grabbed her waist roughly, digging his fingers in her hips and making her cry. Any more harder and he would have punctured her skin. He didn't care. He did so and his nails penetrated her, blood trickled down her hips and onto her jeans.

"Lets get rid of these" He said smiling and grabbing the waistline of her trousers.

He tore them off of her without hesitation. She let out another sob as the only article of clothing left on her was her underwear. More tears stained her pale face and she knew that he was about to make her become completely exposed.

"Jacob! Please!" She cried covering her chest with her arm and using her other to guard the last piece of material she had left to cover herself.

"Now, where's the fun in guarding yourself Bella? I know you want this. Trust me, you'll enjoy it just as much as me" He said, tearing both of her hands away sharply, giving her wrists a small breakage in the process. She cried in pain.

"Jacob!"

He tore off the last piece of material to claim his 'Prize' and her pride became stained. Edward hadn't even seen her this exposed before. This was only meant for his eyes. She felt disgusting as his eyes landed on her fragile form.

"Just get it over with..." She said in a broken whisper. She knew there was nothing that could stop him now "...But Jake... I'll never give up on you, I know the real you is still in there..."

She closed her eyes and she prepared herself for her unfortunate en devour. She felt dead, she wished she was. Death was peaceful, easy.

"Now, don't be so sad. I'm giving you- no us-What we both want" He said

He pushed her to the cold ground, smiling above her. He took off his shirt and shorts before crawling on top of her like the serpent he was.

"Ready Love? This will only hurt for a second" He said, laughing as he mocked her Betrothed

She stared at him, coldly. First he did this and now he was imitating Edward.

He slid inside of her with no warning, her eyes went wide with pain. She felt him at her barrier.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I'm sorry Edward" Was all she could mouth. The sentence left her lips with no sound so Jacob wouldn't abuse her more than he already was. Another tear rolled down her already stained face as her hymen began to tear, her face twisted in pain. Her first time was only supposed to hurt momentarily, but rape makes it hurt throughout. Rape is cold and loveless... Even if it's done by the one you love.

She felt blood expel from between her legs as he trusted in and out of her, making her back scratch on not only the cold concrete beneath them, but the screws that he laid her on. He was literally screwing her.

She hoped that it would be quick, but he was taking his sweet time. She felt more broken with every thrust. His hands griped her slightly broken wrists, pinning them over her head and making her cry louder. The pain was unbearable.

"Just kill me Jacob!" She screamed at him through her pain

He laughed at her order

"Bella, if I do that, how would I get my other payments for babysitting you when your leech left you for dead?" He asked, heartlessly

"Where's your heart?!" She screamed

"That thing? That left with the protector and self control" He smirked "This is who I really am Bella. What do you think?"

He started to use one hand to keep her arms restrained while his other wandered down South to her clitoris and began to 'Play' with it.

"You're a Monster!" She spat, her teeth clenched as he thrust deeper

"Now, now. you wouldn't want to get hurt more. Right Bella?" He asked, bringing his hand up to her neck. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed lightly, his nails causing punctures in her neck. At least he didn't cut her throat enough to kill her... Even though that might have been the better alternative for her.

She felt his large member clench inside of her before it released its load.

More tears filled her brown eyes of despair and were cast down her face and dropped on the ground.

He released his grip over her and slid out of her. She clenched her eyes shut as he did so.

"That was fun, I'm so glad I got you first... I wouldn't want his sloppy seconds now, would I?"

Bella lay on the ground, speechless. She was too distant to feel any type of physical pain right now. She couldn't feel the pain of her broken hymen... She couldn't even feel the pain of her bleeding back. She just lay there. Motionless.


	3. Car Crash.

"What's the matter Bella? Want more? Are you sad that it's over or happy that it happened?" He smiled mockingly to her

She flickered her hollow eyes to him and clenched her jaw.

"Drop dead" She breathed

The smile disappeared from Jacobs face.

"What did you say Bitch?" He said, going to her level and grabbing her hair, pulling her up from the ground

Bella let out a small scream of pain, not wanting to give him the complete satisfaction of her misery. She grabbed on to her locks, trying to break free and ease the pulling.

"Nothing" She cried out, tears spilling down her face once more

He threw her drown to the ground again, not caring what she landed on.

"I think someone is getting a little restless, how about round 2 Bella? That should help" He said, another wicked smile covering his lips

He walked over to Bella and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head like before. He was about to fondle her more when a swift kick to Jacobs private area broke him from his actions. Bella got up and ran, not caring how sore her injuries were. Every move she made felt like daggers piercing her bones. She got to her truck when she heard ripping followed by heavy steps. She turned around and her eyes widened. Jacob turned into his predator form. She opened her car door and locked it from within, turning the key and roaring the engine to life. She stepped on the acceleration pedal full force and drove, seeing the mutt following her in her rear view mirror. She screamed in pain and frustration as more tears stained her porcelain face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed to her rear view mirror "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!"

She was so close to Cullen territory.

Jacob was right behind her, tailing her and following her every turn. He ran almost as fast as her truck and was at the drivers door, Bella looked into Jacobs reflecting wolf eyes and seen nothing but hate and spite. He growled. He ran up ahead, away from Bella.

"He's leaving... I need to get off their land, before he decides to come back..." Bella thought "...But where do I go?..."

More tears spilled down her face

"I'm so sorry Edward..."

Her car began to swerve. She couldn't see the road for the tears in her eyes. She regained control just before a large wolf ran in front for her truck, making her lose control a second time. She screamed as her car went off road and into the forest. She stomped on the break pedal as she tried to desperately stop the chaos flashing before her. Breaking might be the worse thing to do since Jacob was on the loose, but she had to try. Her car came to an abrupt halt as it hit a tree, making her head hit the windscreen and the car hood shoot upwards. The engine started producing a heavy cloud of smoke through the forest mist as the headlights pierced through it only barely. Blood trickled down Bellas face and onto her naked and abused body as she lay on the steering wheel unresponsive. Shattered glass was everywhere as it got darker and colder.


	4. Lost and Found.

"Time to feed the hunger" Smiled Emmett as he made a dash with his brothers through the window.

It was hunting week for the Cullen brothers. Emmett, Jasper and Edward ran through the Forks woods at thier supernatural speed looking for their prey.

They each caught a couple of animals and their eyes were slowly staring to turn from black to golden.

A deer ran past the brothers, making Edward and Emmett give one another a competitive stare.

"Bet I can catch it before you" Challenged Emmett, a raised brow and cocky look on his face

"Emmett, we all know I'm the fastest" Retorted Edward, smiling the same smile as his brother

"And we all know I'm the strongest"

"You know, if you keep this up, that Mountain Lion will get that deer before you two even touch a hair on it" Chimed in Jasper from a near by tree, gesturing to the mountain lion in the distance

Edward and Emmett looked at each other briefly before taking off. It was going to be a close call. Edward over took Emmett as he focused solely on the animal before him, he mirrored every sharp and impulsive turn the deer made as it ran to preserve it's life another day. Edward and Emmetts run came to a halt as they noticed a cloud of smoke coming from near by.

"People. Great" Said Emmett

Curiosity struck Edward as he noticed the deers reaction to the sight. It tilted its head as it cautiously made its way through the smoke.

Edward slowly got closer to the start of the sight, at his feet was shattered glass as he slowly walked through the smoke and mist. He could almost make out a large object in the distance.

He got closer to the object of his curiosity. If there was people, he would just say that he thought there had been an accident and that he was going to offer his assistance. He squinted his eyes, the only sound being made was leaves and glass crunching beneath his feet.

He was close enough to identify a car and a figure in the smoke. He heard the sound of another presence making its way into the scene. He stopped in his tracks before he figured out that it was the deer he and Emmett had been chasing. He somehow felt as though it had lead him here, but right now, the deer was unimportant. He noticed it slowly trotting over to the figure he had seen, it was too slim to be a male. A drunk driver maybe? Either way, he needed to help. Just as he was able to pick up the sound of a very faint heart beat in his ears, a strong smell of blood filled his senses. He clenched his jaw and stopped again. He was having an inner debate with himself if he should just call 911, or continue to try and help. He didn't want to lose control and by smell of it, there was enough blood to make him do so. He continued walking involuntary as the blood started to call to him like a siren, maybe the deer did lead him here. He got closer and seen the deer licking the girls face, slightly cleaning it of dirt and blood. He clenched his jaw again at the strong smell of blood. Something clicked inside him, he had smelled this blood before, on more than one occasion.

"Bella?" He called out

No response.

"BELLA?!" He screamed

Watching wolf eyes made their presence known as they pierced through the darkness of the trees. Edward looked up sharply, hearing another heartbeat at the scene. He knew who it was.

"JACOB BLACK, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Jake growled and backed away into the darkness once more.

Edwards eyes turned to black as he stared into the darkness, Jakes wolf form becoming smaller and smaller as it ran. He had no time to chase after him, but he swore he would pay.

Emmett and Jasper made their way to the scene, they had heard him shout.

"We need to get Bella out of here" Said Jasper in his southern tone

Edward took Bella in his arms, covering her exposed body with his shirt. She was unresponsive and covered in injuries. If he hadn't picked up a faint heart beat, he would have thought she was dead already.

"Shes dying" He breathed "Her heart beat is getting slower"

"Get Bella out of here. Fast. Me and Emmett will track down Jacob" Reassured Jasper

"What do you want done with the mutt?" Asked Emmett angrily, looking at Bellas abused form

"Leave him alive... I want the final blow..." Edward said coldly, looking down to his withering love in his arms

Emmett and Jasper nodded before taking off, picking up on Jacobs wolf stench in the direction he left in. Edward ran at full speed with his dying love in his arms, not caring at the fact that he needed to hunt again.


	5. The Change.

"Carlisle" Called Edward "Bella's hurt"

Edward burst through the doors and laid Bella on the couch, she was unresponsive and ice cold. Carlisle was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned but still keeping his calm tone

"Jacob Black happened" He said through his teeth

"Shes got a very faint heart beat Edward, she's dying"

"I know" He said, never taking his dark eyes off of her limp body

"You need to change her Edward, it's her only chance"

He lifted her eyelids to check if her pupils could dilate before cautiously checking her head.

"Shes suffered too much head trauma, she'll die within the next half hour" He said with a sad expression, still looking at Bella

Edward ran his eyes slowly over her unconscious form, taking in every detail of her wounds. Both of her wrists were badly discolored in a mixture of yellow and deep blue, her hips and neck had deep cuts with bruising around them, her legs were covered in large blood smears and bruises also.

"He caused this..." Edward spat, his knuckles turning white and his hands turning into fists "...She wasn't supposed to turn like this..."

"Jacob will answer for his crimes Edward, we need to focus on Bella. She needs you" He said calmly "She has about 20 minutes left, are you sure about this?"

Edward could only nod slowly, if he could shed tears, this would be a good time. He slowly went closer to Bella, running his cold hand through her hair.

"You're gonna be okay, Bella" He whispered softly

He kissed her cheek softly as he lifted the hair that covered her neck, his face twisting in sorrow at the sight of it, it was already bruised and bloody. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he took in her scent, what used to smell like Bella and honey now was stained with wolf and blood. He clenched his teeth as his lips moved closer to her neck.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you Bella..." He whispered in a broken tone.

He bit down, tasting her sweet blood and letting his venom spread. He clenched his eyes shut as he drank from his lover. Replacing what was left of her human life with a vampire one.

He removed his teeth from her skin, her blood staining his lips. He grabbed the nearest thing to him as he attempted self control, he was on the edge. It had been more than three decades since he tasted human blood. It was like someone that quit drugs to have pills shoved down their throat. It was like a hot branding iron was shoved down his. He knew he had to change her at some point, but he was not prepared for it to be so soon. He got up sharply, staggering backwards as he struggled to keep control, Carlisle gave him a concerned look, knowing what his next move would be.

"Edward, go. I know you need to. We'll keep Bella safe. Control your thirst and come back strong" He said, sitting closer to Bella

He ran and jumped through the window and into the woods, leaving Bella with Carlisle.

"I'll be back soon Love, I promise" He said to himself as he wiped her blood from his mouth.


	6. Awakening.

"Why is she so still?" Esmy asked concearned

"It must have been a highly dramatic experience for her... She has remained like this since Edward found her, even when he put is venom in her neck she remained like this" He replied, following his wifes gaze to their future Daughter In-law with just as much concern.

"What if it was too late?"

"She still had a faint heart beat when he bit her, the venom is still working away in her body, so her heart is still faintly beating for now. When it reaches her heart, it'll stop. That will be when she wakes up"

"Will she be okay when she wakes up?" Esmy asked, walking closer to Bella and cupping her cheek softly

"We can only hope, who knows whats going on in her head"

"And Edward?"

"He will be alright, he left for her safety after his bite. She's still human for now since shes in mid-transformation"

"Her heart is beating slower and slower each day... She'll wake up soon" Esmy said, walking over to her husband

"Edward should sense it, he'll be home in no time Love"

She smiled softly before giving him a light kiss.

By now, Esmy had prepared Bella for her Awakening. They, of course, wouldn't want her to walk up naked. They still were not sure what was going on in her mind, so who knows what she'll be like when she wakes up. Will she be like Alice and not remember her human life? The Cullens themselves were not sure what actually happened, but they could take a guess. Esmy dressed Bella with the help of Alice and Rosalie who, were of course, devastated when they had been told about Bella. Rosalie really felt for her since she has basically gotten the same end as she did. They had laid Bella down on a table to welcome her to her start of forever, it seemed more fitting for her, rather that to just wake up on a couch. It had been a day or two since the incident and everyone patiently awaited for Bellas eyes to open. They listened to her numbered heart beats as they got fainter.

"Edwards on his way" Said Alice

Everyone looked to the pixie-like Cullen, breathing an unneeded sigh of relief.

"When?" Asked Esmy

Alice looked off into the distance, seeing what only she could with her power.

"He should be here in about 10 minutes at the speed he's going" She replied giving her usual smile

Everyone smiled slightly, it was one less family member they needed to worry about.

5 minutes past and they heard another presence in the household, Edward. He walked into the room where everyone was eagerly awaiting Bellas awakening, even though it almost looked like a wake. You could probably say it was, except the person gets reborn after it and they come back to you.

Edward took a glimpse at how they prepared his Fiance, she looked beautiful.

"She's still not awake yet?" He asked

"No, but she will be soon. At the rate her heart beat is fading, I would say it's another couple hours" Replied Carlisle

Edward nodded before looking to Emmett and Jasper with a more serious expression.

"What about the Mutt, did you find him?" He asked to his brothers

"We tracked him to the Canadian border, he has to come back sooner or later" Said Jasper with a professional sounding southern tone

"And when he does..." Started Emmett before he punched his hand with a fist, gesturing what is upcoming action will be

"Thank you all for looking after Bella when I was away" He said to everyone while walking closer to his love

Everyone nodded and gave him a small synthetic smile

"Of course Edward, she's family" Smiled Esmy

Edward placed Bellas limp hand in his, and ran his thumb over her knuckles trying to imagine how strong she will be, they were the same temperature now.

Just then, the sound they had been listening closely to came to an abrupt stop. Bellas heartbeat. Everyones eyes widened as they looked to her eyes.

"She's early" Said Alice, shocked

Edward stood back, giving her space.

Bellas slim fingers slowly twitched and her eyes opened to reveal crimson ones in replace of her brown ones. Everyone gave a confused look as a red tear rolled down her face from her left eye. She rose slowly from the table as her right eye twitched.

"J-Jacob" She spoke

A red tear escaped from her right eye.

"Bella?" Came in Edward, softly, walking slightly closer to her

She sharply turned to face Edward

"J-Jacob" She repeated

Her knuckles turned white as she balled her hands into fists. This wasn't the best time she was the strongest in the household.

"J-Jacob"

She clenched her teeth as her fists balled tighter

"JACOB!" She screamed


	7. Unstable.

Bella lunged for the window to kill her target. She was faster and stronger than the Cullen household, including Emmett. Everyone grabbed her as she tried to escape as Edward stood back, shocked. Why wasn't he helping in her restraint?

"Edward, help!" Cried Alice as she grabbed Bellas arm

"Be careful, she's a newborn!" Called out Jasper, grabbing Bellas neck from behind

"Edward, we have to do this" Said Carlisle to him

"Why can't we just let her kill him?!" He said, anger in his voice "She has every right to!"

"She's too unstable, all she can think about is killing and revenge, meaning innocent lives will be lost" He called, struggling to keep her other arm restraint

Edward clenched his jaw and looked to the floor for a brief moment before moving at vampire speed towards Bella. He was in front of her. He looked in her blood red eyes as he seen for himself that all she wanted was to so was kill. His face twisted in pain. He knew how desperately Bella wanted this, but it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was an entirely different person. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Bella, listen to me. You're unstable. You need to calm down, you're going to hurt someone"

Her eye twitched again.

"There's too much anger in her Edward, she won't listen to reason" Said Carlisle

"Bella, please" Said Edward, staring into her eyes

Her face softened slightly at his words when a wolf howl came to her ears, making her scream. Everyone started to the window as they tried to keep Bella back and seen a wolf run through the wooded area that surrounded their home.

"We only have one choice Edward" Came Carlisle

It was then that Jasper lifted Bella up and slammed her to the ground, Edward punched the wall seeing more violence happen to his love.

Bellas eyes became dazed as they closed and her body went limp once more.

"I'm sorry Edward, but we needed to do this" Said Carlisle as he rested a hand on his shoulder "She'll be okay, we just need to find a way to restrain her till she's better"

Edward looked to Bella, his face full of of pain.

He walked over to Bella and lifted her up in his arms as he carried her to his room.

"You're gonna be okay Bella, I promise" He whispered to her, leaving the room.

He got to his room and restrained her down to their bed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Love" He said as he used special ties on her limbs

He was sure to acquire special ties when he left to hunt and calm down, he somehow knew this might happen. She was a newborn and he had to be prepared for her strength. He also got something else for her, in case she was to hurt a member of his family or someone innocent. He placed a small chip in the back of her neck, one wrong move and she would be electrocuted. He had a sad expression on his face as he activated it and kissed her forehead.

"Jacob Black will pay for this..." He spoke into the quiet room

He felt his anger rise as he quickly shunned it away. Bella was the most important thing to him now. He had to be strong for her while she was in this condition.


	8. A Vampire Born Of Revenge.

"Edward? Can you come through for a moment?" Asked Carlisle from the other side of the door as he knocked lightly

"I'll be there in a moment" He replied in a rough tone, never taking his golden eyes away from Bella

He rose from his seat at the end of the bed and hesitantly headed for the door, not wanting to leave her alone. He opened the door and closed it behind him and headed to meet his family.

"Edward, we were researching Bellas condition through our old books. We found out whats wrong with her and how we can get her stable"

Edward gave Carlisle a brief nod for him to continue. Carlisle gave the same nod and a look of concern was painted on his face as he was about to proceed with his speech.

"Bella has been born a vampire of revenge, it happens to males and females that have died and been turned in extreme negative emotion, such as anger and sadness due to the circumstances that happened before they died that lead to their death..." Carlisle continued, a concerned and sad expression still on his face "...It's also the reason why she cried those bloody tears, they are the only type of vampires that can cry in any way. The only way for them to stop and become stable is for them to... Kill the person that hurt them and cased their death" He said, taking a pause before he explained what Bella had to do

Edwards face softened, he seemed relieved. There was a way for Bella to be okay again.

"Jacob Black will pay with his life for what he did to her, it's fair"

"Edward, we all know that this was a terrible thing to happen to Bella. But think about the pack, Billy"

"I don't know what you are all thinking, but a life for a life seems fair to me..." Said Edward, his tone angry

"Edwar-"

"This is the only way for Bella to be okay again and you are all second guessing what she needs to do?! Hell, she wants this! He abused her!"

The rest of the Cullen household stared to the ground, all but Rosalie

"I'm with Edward, Royce payed with his life and so should Jacob" She spoke out coldly walking forward with Emmett as he nodded

She flashed Edward a weak smile and he did the same in return.

"We must do what we have to" Said Carlisle

Esmy started to the ground and gave a sad nod in agreement as did the other Cullens.

Edward returned to Bella in his room. He got in and Bella was awake and staring to the roof without a sound, she already had red and bloody tears down her face that was dripping onto the bed. Her red eyes flickered to Edward as she heard him enter, he jaw clenched. He walked over cautiously and untied her restraints and deactivated the chip, she turned into an unstable hunter again as she lunged for the window without any hesitation as a low growl escaped from her. She gave Edward a final look as the smallest evil smile spread across her lips as anger burned in her crimson eyes.

She jumped out the window and into the night as she landed on the ground briefly before running with her newborn speed, headed for her target.


End file.
